The Applicant is aware of a submerged surface cleaning device for cleaning surfaces below the level of a liquid such as water, e.g. for cleaning underwater swimming pool surfaces. The cleaning device comprises a cleaning head; a flexible cleaning member, connected or attached to the head in such a fashion that an operatively lower surface of the cleaning member engages the surface to be cleaned, with an operatively underside of the cleaning member being in communication with a suction chamber in the cleaning head by means of a liquid inlet leading into the suction chamber and a complementary aperture in the cleaning member; an outlet leading from the suction chamber for permitting suction to be applied, through a flexible suction hose or pipe, to the suction chamber; and automatic actuating means, e.g. a valve or diaphragm system, for enabling suction to the suction chamber, and hence to the underside of the flexible cleaning member, to be cut off and reapplied periodically. Thus, in use, when suction is applied, liquid can pass along the flexible suction pipe or conduit with the flexible cleaning member then being in suction contact with an underwater surface to be cleaned and, when suction is cut off or interrupted, liquid in the pipe will cause the pipe to flex thereby to move the head and flexible cleaning member along the surface before suction is re-applied.